Illicit Affairs
by fairy-dust3
Summary: What happens when a one night stand with Dave leaves Carter's little sister pregnant?- Fourth Chaper up
1. Author's notes

I own none of the characters except for Alyson (Ally) Carter and Taylor Reede. I wish I owned Luka and Dave but unfortunately I don't. Eh, what you gonna do? Before anyone comments on my lack of age accuracy or medical knowledge as such, as certain people had with my other fictions, mentioning no names, I know, but with the ages, I adjust them so it fits the story better. Okay? I have made Luka the same age as Carter, which is 32, because I think a forty year old and a twenty three year old is a little pervy.  
  
Also, some people may find the plot a little confusing- god knows I do, so I will explain it simply.  
  
Alyson is a med-student and Carter's little sister. After a one night stand with Dave (who I haven't had fired 'cause I like him), she finds herself pregnant. Her parents, wanting to avoid any 'public scandal' say she has to marry Dave and offer to pay him to marry her. Meanwhile, Alyson is seeing Luka in secret and Dave is seeing Taylor.  
  
Actually.it's not THAT complicated.  
  
Feel free to review but be nice and don't say anything about the ages as I have already explained. 


	2. New Students

It's short- it's crap- I'm sorry. It will get much better I promise.  
  
Ooh and if anyone is reading- and I know this story contradicts it- but WE NEED MORE LUBYS AND MORE STORIES WITH DAVE!  
  
Chapter One - New Students  
  
Carter sighed as he stepped out the doctor's lounge at County and saw a huddle of people in white coats.med-students, he thought. And, as Chief Resident, they were his responsibility. He saw one of them scurry over to him, looking nervous, and smiled a little smile to himself. "Are you Dr Carter?" the mousy haired student asked. "I am indeed. And I take it you are my students?" They all nodded. "Right, do you know how to start IV's and take histories?" They nodded again. "Okay, I want you to go find Dr Malucci, he should have some patients for you. He'll be in the cafeteria." 'Take that Dave,' he thought. As the students hurried off he grabbed one of them by the neck of their coat. "Don't think you're getting away from me so fast." "Hey John." Carter smiled down at his little sister. "I didn't know you started today." "That's because you haven't bothered to call me or come see me in over a week mister." "You're one to talk." Alyson laughed. "Okay, okay, so we're both lazy. How's that girlfriend over yours? Abby?" "She's fine." "Well, I hope one day I get to meet her. You've avoided every chance I could've had." "I don't feel that comfortable about you meeting my girlfriends." "Why not?" "Because after they meet you I get dumped." "Not always true." "What about Lisa?" "I was eight. It was Halloween. I didn't mean to throw up on her shoes. It just happened." "Sure it did. You were evil even then." "You're mean." "Yea. Look, you have to go. Would hate you to miss out on valuable Dave time." "Good point. I wanna meet the guy you're always whining about." "I don't whine." "You're whining now." "Fine-go." "Love you big bro." "Love you too." 


	3. Everyone Loves a Foreigner

Thanks for my one review. Uh- I'm not entirely sure about the med-student thingy but I did my best.  
  
Chapter Two: Everyone loves a foreigner  
  
Luka hated med-students. They were so needy and clingy and desperate for a doctor to like them. And the group he had just witnessed could have possibly been the worst ever. None of them looked any older than ten. He had just sent them off to find the actual Dave. "Are you Doctor Malucci?" asked a soft voice. Luka looked up and smiled. Now this brightened up his day a great deal. Standing above him, in a short skirt and a white shirt, was possibly the most gorgeous girl he'd ever seen. She had shoulder length blonde hair. Most of the blondes he knew were bottle blondes, but it was obvious this girl's was natural. And her eyes, they were blue, but not a pale washed out blue like most people had by their twenties, but these deep blue eyes that Luka thought he could just lose himself in. They were like the ocean, deep and they seemed as if they were changing from sapphire to azure to turquoise. And there was a mischievous glint in those ocean eyes, like a storm waiting to happen. "Well.?" Luka shook his head. "Uh- no, sorry. I'm Luka, uh- Dr Kovac." "Oh. Do you know where I can find Dr Malucci?" "Up in the ER perhaps. Are you a student?" "Yea, I'm Ally Carter." "Carter, as in John Carter?" "First through third, yea, that's me." Luka smiled at her. "Okay." "So.the ER?" "Yes, just ask the desk clerk." Luka frowned at the thought of Randi helping anyone, let alone a stranger. "On second thoughts, I'll come up with you. I need to go up anyway." Ally smiled back at him. A smile that made Luka's heart leap into his chest. "Thanks." Luka stood up and began to walk next to Ally. "So, where you from?" she asked. Luka smiled to himself. Everyone asks that. "Croatia." "Oh, it's real pretty there." "You've been?" "On holiday once. To Zagreb." "I lived near Zagreb." "Cool." They reached the ER floor and Luka walked over to the desk. "Randi, you seen Dave." The clerk popped her gum, a habit that made Luka's skin crawl, and looked at her nails. "No." "Do you know where he might be?" "Hospital." Luka rolled his eyes. "Thanks a lot." He leant over to Ally and murmured. "Never asked her for anything." Ally smiled and replied, "Thanks for the advice." Luka grinned. "Ah, there's Dave," he exclaimed. "Hey, Malucci!" Dave walked over to them. "What's up?" "This is your missing student," he told Dave, gesturing to Ally. "I'm Ally Carter," said Ally. "And before you ask, yes I am John's sister." Dave looked Ally up and down, not even bothering to disguise the fact he was checking her out. "Dave Malucci. Dr Dave. Come one, I've got a kid who stapled his hand in three." "Cool." She turned to Luka. "Thanks." "Pleasure was all mine." As Ally walked off with Dave, Luka cocked his head and thought 'nice ass too.'  
  
The 'ocean eyes' thing that Luka is thinking about is taken from the book 'Lovely Bones' by some women I can't remember. And for anyone reviewing this who is one of those people that knows like the characters life history, Luka probably id not from Zagreb but tough shit. 


	4. Flirting with Dr Danger

I wasn't entirely sure about how to get the thing between Dave and Ally, without giving Dave a horrible image, as on ER he seems to be kind of leery and perverted. I also thought, Carter is kind of.well, not forward, so I thought I'd make Ally kind of the opposite.  
  
Chapter Three- Flirting with Dr Danger  
  
Dave couldn't take his eyes of the student Luka had just handed over to him. He had watched her doing patient histories, talking to them in that soft voice of hers, and he'd decided to ask her out for drinks. Though, maybe being a Carter woman she'd prefer a fancy dinner. Either way Dave didn't care. As they entered the doctor's lounge Dave smiled at her. When Ally smiled back, it was far from an innocent smile.  
  
"You doing anything tonight?" asked Dave.  
  
"Nope, why?"  
  
"You wanna do something with me?"  
  
"You mean, like a date?"  
  
"If you want to call it that."  
  
Ally walked over and stood in front of Dave. "What would you call it?" She asked, her voice lowered to almost a whispered, her body dangerously close.  
  
"I think I'd call it two people going out for drinks, having a good time and getting to know each. Really well."  
  
"How well?"  
  
Dave took a step towards Ally, closing the gap between them, their bodies now touching. "I think you know what I mean."  
  
Ally stood on her tiptoes and leaned in close to Dave, her lips only an inch away from his. "I'd say I do."  
  
"So, you up for it?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Meet you here at seven?"  
  
"What ever you say."  
  
Dave almost stopped breathing as Ally flicked out her tongue and ran it over his bottom lip.  
  
"Until later."  
  
As Ally walked out, Dave leant back against the lockers and breathed deeply. 'That was new,' he thought. 


	5. Do I have to?

Okay, so I have received some reviews, all but one encouraging and asking me to go on with the story. Thank you guys. With this chapter I decided to go from Ally's POV, but I'm not sure it's as good as it could be told from third person. I guess time and reviews will tell.  
  
Chapter Four - Do I have to?  
  
Ally's POV  
  
I pull on my skirt and look at myself in the floor length mirror. As always, I look hot. I'm not generally one to blow my own horn, but I seem to be able to pull off almost anything. Tonight, I'm dressed in a short black skirt, and a white shirt. My hair is pulled up into a messy, yet incredibly stylish bun. I couldn't be more ready do I go out with Dave. But one thing makes me hesitate as I head for the door.  
  
Do I want to?  
  
Answer, I honestly don't know. I mean, Dave's cute and seems like a nice guy but he's just.it doesn't feel right. Somehow, going out with Dave feels almost like going out with John- 'cept I don't find John attractive. Well, it's more like going out with a good friend. And I don't know Dave enough for him to be a good friend.  
  
Again, he's cute, but it just isn't there for me. You know, that spark, where you look at a person and just go 'wow'. Dave isn't a wow, so much as a, 'oh, cutie'. I want the wow. I got the wow today, and obviously not from Dave.  
  
It was that doctor, the tall, dark, foreign one. Luka Kovac. The name just rolls of the mind and off the tongue. His jet-black hair, curling at the nape of his neck, and flopping sexily into his eyes. His deep, sorrowful eyes, looking at me as if I was the only person in the room. His accent. Everyone about him was just 'wow'.  
  
When I spoke to him, it was like everyone else it that disgusting hospital cafeteria just disappeared and it was just me and him.  
  
But he didn't ask me out, tonight or any other night, did he? Nope. Who did? Dave. So, I'll just go have fun with him. Try and keep Luka off my mind and concentrate on the guy who did ask me out.  
  
Do I have to?  
  
Yes. I'm not the kind of girl to ditch someone, even if I don't think there's anything, or will ever be anything there. I'll have fun. I'll be fun, outgoing, bubbly Ally. I'll flirt with Dave, I mean, that's what expects. And tomorrow I'll just tell him tomorrow that I really don't think it's going to go anywhere.  
  
As I put on a finished touch of lip-gloss and grab my purse, I check myself one more in the mirror.  
  
Do I want to?  
  
No.  
  
Do I have to?  
  
Yes. 


End file.
